I am Amazed
by lanteaddicted
Summary: Dante and Lulu story about how strong their love is and what they had to overcome to get it. Summary could change as the story is written.


Bold and italic are from a song named Love of my Life by Michael W Smith. I don't know how soon I'll be updating this and other stories that I will post in the coming days. Formerly known as Amblue36.

I am Amazed

Chapter 1

_**I am amazed **_

_**When I look at you**_

_**I see you smiling back at me, **_

_**It's like all my dreams come true.**_

_**I am afraid, **_

_**If I lost you girl, **_

_**I'd fall through the cracks and lose my track,**_

_**In this crazy lonely world. **_

_**Sometimes it's so hard to believe,**_

_**When the nights can be so long; **_

_**And faith gave me the strength, **_

_**And kept me holding on,**_

_**You are the love of my life**_

"Lulu...Lulu...**LULU! **I..need... you to..wake up I..I..come..I need you"

Prologue

Before becoming a lieutenant for the PCPD, I was an undercover cop to bring down the mob of the Port Charles. My partner is my brother-in-law Lucky Spencer and when he found out that I was an undercover and not in the mob, he gave his blessing for me to date Lulu. Even though she told him that we weren't dating and that she couldn't stand me but I prove her wrong and we have been married for 5 years. We have seen ups and down in our dating and marriage but we still are madly in love with one another.

Dante dreams...

Today is her birthday, he has special plans for later that night, but this afternoon it was for their family and friends. Everyone knew about the party except for the honor guest, his wife, Lulu. Maxie, her best friend, though at one point they were enemies, was keeping her busy by taking her shopping while he decorated their house. Maxie and Lulu had left around 8 am that morning to get the best deals, and make a quick stop at ELQ, and have a lite lunch.

My mom came over, as soon as Lulu and Maxie left to go shopping. She helped with the decorations and food. She made Lulu's favorite dish, Penne Puttanesca, with red wine to top it off. I had the bakery make a white cake mix with cream cheese icing, that had blue, pink and red roses surrounding the whole cake and the words "Happy Birthday to my wife, Lulu" And whats a cake without ice dream to go with it. Lucky picked up the cake as he, with help from his mom finish putting up the decorations. Maxie secretly called him to let the party know they were on there way back to the house.

He learned early on in their relationship that his wife hated surprises but he want to do something special so that's why he planned this surprised birthday party. Also he hadn't been able to do something special for her in the first three years of their relationship. Twice he had been shot and the third time, he just forgot about the occasion. He wanted this night to be a night that she would never forget, and neither would he.

The guest s list consisted of Lucky, Siobhan and 2 their kids; Liz, AJ and their 3 kids; Maxie, Matt and family. Ronnie and his family; Nikolas, Nadine and their 3 children with one on its way, and Spinelli with his wife Ellie and one on the way. Ethan, Krissy and their kid; Sonny and of course, Olivia with Steve and others that included friends from PCPD and Falconeris from Bensonhurst. Tracy along with Luke was there also. There was one other guest that only he knew was coming. It was very hard to keep the secret but he did.

Maxie texted him saying that they were heading up the driveway. He told the families to quickly hide around the room and when Maxie turned on the lights they were to yell out "SURPRISE!" And boy, was she surprised.

He greet his wife with a kiss and a "I love you". He told her that there was one other surprise and that it was downstairs in their guest room. So they both went down and to her amazement and surprise found out that it was her mom, Laura. He quietly slipped back upstairs to give them some time alone. They talked for 15 minutes before heading back up to have dinner, open presents and have cake.

Lulu along with him and made their way around the room thanking her family for the surprised birthday party and gifts. She finally lead him to their room where she told him that once their families left it was payback. They went back and again thanked everyone and they slowly left to go back to their homes, leaving Laura a little more time to spend with them. He had asked Olivia and Steve days before the party if they would take Vince home with them after the party and they agreed. By midnight, he took Laura to the hotel.

While he did that, she put away the food and cleaned the kitchen and set her plan in motion. She gathered the supplies, whip cream, strawberries, and chocolate syrup; put on his favorite clothing and got his "surprise".

Twenty minutes later, he was heading back and anticipated what was in store for him when he returned home. What she had in mind, would be in planted in their minds for years to come and many other "surprises" were yet to come.

DLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDL DLDL

I'm going to try to update this story sooner but t could take me two weeks before uploading chapter 2.

Next story that I will upload is I Won't Let You Go. No promises but the first five chapters should be up by Sunday night, if everything does right.


End file.
